


Missed Connections

by bootlegtruth



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cumrag!Jiwon, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Smut, Threesome, Well duh, actually yes i've never been on onlyfans that's why i just bootlegged it lol, bootleg onlyfans, double b aren't endgame because life is unfair and i know you guys hate junbob but i don't!, homophobia but not on the mc's side, ropes, somewhat pornstars!junbob, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth
Summary: in which it takes Hanbin one glance, two glances, to understand Jiwon will never be his, but at least he got a taste of his lips.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 44
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I think I'm really not updating shit on purpose lmao

If it was all about honesty, Hanbin believes he's a pretty decent person. There's nothing sort of remarkable to say when it comes to him except that maybe he's always late, like he gets to places an hour after the supposed time and it's not because he takes too long to get ready but because he's just so _fucking_ lazy. He's also always hungry, his stomach is a pit that's never full but also never empty. And, he's almost always horny. Almost. 

The thing is, Hanbin had a fair share of girlfriends, and it's not because he's a player—no, not exactly. He's actually more of the dumpee rather than the dumper, it sucks but he still tries. 

Hanbin thinks he's all average, height, weight, looks, dick. Being average makes you one step closer to either being a total loser, or being perfect and Hanbin always makes it a point that he's the latter. That's why he takes it upon himself to never be caught without a girl by his side, because _duh,_ he's not a total loser! 

However, and unfortunately, he _accidentally_ lost all attraction to girls when he came across a Twitter link of some mysterious porn website, like a platform for wannabe pornstars who wants to earn money by doing shows or masturbating in front of a camera. A site called _Orgynizer_ (Hanbin really laughed out loud at the name and he took a full three minutes to recover), and it has a whole different world of itself, he's never seen anything like it. It's like YouTube but for horny bastards. 

Hanbin was never into homemade porn, he says it looks too personal and he feels like a pervert by watching it. Orgynizer was mostly like that, thumbnails showing a bedroom with natural lightings and bad camera angles. He was about to leave the site, mouse hovering on the close button because he thought it was so ridiculous until he sees a _Weekly Top 10_ feature. And because he was still too curious for his own good (and he's probably waiting for the site's redemption), he clicks on it without much hesitation. 

_The Weekly Top 10_ column highlights, well, of course, the 10 most watched videos that week. Hanbin was more than surprised to see that all 10 videos were from the same account, someone whose username is _bobbybabby._ He clicks on the account and the owner's profile was shown. The display picture was just the flag of Korea. His name was Bobby, a masculine man with taut abs and strong-looking biceps (there's a thumbnail of him masturbating alone and that's how Hanbin knew), he's not exactly fair but he's not exactly tan either, his jaw was sharp and protruding, lips plump and pink and his two front teeth was crooked. On all of Bobby's videos, he's wearing a mask, one that only shows his eyes, brown and deep and something about them were mesmerizing. 

When he hovers the mouse on one of his videos, it just shows a preview and when he clicks on it, it says he has to pay. Hanbin was stingy, so he just hovered on top of the first video, the most popular one with 38 million views, and it was just released last night. _June pays me another visit…_ that was the title. 

Just like how Hanbin wasn't into homemade porn, Hanbin was never into guys either. Well, he did get curious once or twice but he never did venture into being a tourist, or actual homosexuality at that matter. He never really have a problem with it, though. The preview doesn't exactly have sound, and while he's watching Bobby get fucked in the mouth, with _June_ gripping on his hair, he almost loses his mind. The preview cuts into Bobby's face smeared with cum, and then suddenly he was being thrown on the bed like a ragdoll, and when it was about to get more _interesting,_ the preview goes back to the first scene. Hanbin groans audibly, somewhat frustrated. He looks down to his crotch, only wearing boxers, he's a little scared to find out that he's hard. Incredibly so. He felt like he just got cockblocked and then splashed by a bucket of cold water, all in that order. 

The price to pay to watch was ₩10,000, Hanbin only has ₩20,000 in his pocket that day. 

Since it was laid out at the very beginning that he's average at everything, he's got the mind of an average person too. And so he uses all his money to pay for two videos. _bobbybabby_ has to be worth it. 

///////

If it was about being morally right, or being ethically good, Hanbin thinks he's crossed out all of those things off his list. But he still reasons that he's at least 10% decent because (1) he doesn't watch porn illegally, and (2) he doesn't steal money just to watch porn legally. 

Even so, he doesn't know if it was addiction or he's just plain obsessed with the man behind _bobbybabby._ Nearly 5 months had passed since his first encounter with his Orgynizer account and he's become an _avid_ watcher. He even saves up most of his allowances now and only opts for cooking rather than eating out. The downside of said site was that it does not allow you to subscribe to accounts, which means there's no such thing as notifications when _bobbybabby_ posts a new video. Luckily, he found out months ago that _bobbybabby_ has a Twitter account and he posts previews there with a link to the Orgynizer site where you have to pay. The icon was just the same as his display picture in the site, flag of Korea, plain white header, except he posts selfies (really blurred ones) sometimes and tweets like a normal person. 

Hanbin made a dummy account just to follow him, there's no way he'll get exposed for watching gay porn, or paying for gay porn. 

He had probably watched all of his videos by now. bobbybabby started using Orgynizer last year and he immediately became popular after uploading his first video (a solo one where he fucks himself on a pink dildo, which Hanbin comes back to just for reaserch purposes), now he has a total of 25. He took a hiatus last month—which was Hanbin's saddest moments, but he's also stuck with finals so he thought it was a blessing in disguise—but his place in the Weekly Top 10 still stands despite that. bobbybabby has a lot of partners, a different one in each video but there's someone who's always a recurring _character_ and their videos were always popular as they have the most views. His name was June, and lately he's been on a lot of bobbybabby's recent videos. 

Hanbin doesn't really have any real attraction to the both of them, since he haven't actually seen both of their faces. And frankly, he's got no basis of their attractiveness except for maybe their voices. Bobby has a husky voice when he speaks, but his whines are so beautiful and a little high-pitched, it turns him on big time. June's voice was deep too, he doesn't make noise that much but he curses a lot when he's about to cum, Hanbin finds that hot too. So, he understands why they're popular, and every video of them together becomes a hot topic on _nsfw_ Twitter. Like last week's video where June was tied up on a chair as bobbybabby rode him. Hanbin probably jerked off to that five times already (it doesn't help that you can watch paid videos nonstop).

The difference between bobbybabby's videos and the others (because yes, he tried to watch other videos when bobbybabby went on hiatus but they were really not doing it for him), is that he doesn't feel like he's intruding on something when he's watching him. The videos look like they were made to be watched, like they weren't just two boys fucking and then uploading it on a site. They don't feel fake, per se, but they still draw a line between the watcher and them. Plus, the videos look professionally made (from an actual camera and not a phone) so it looks like a real life porn. The word Hanbin was probably looking for is intimacy. He can feel it between June and Bobby, and with him too. Sometimes he wonders what if he was there. What if he was the one touching Bobby, kissing him, fucking him? But that's something he's also afraid to admit out loud. 

College can be depressing as shit, Hanbin would've dropped out but he's too lazy to even do that, and he thinks he's still not ready to be a corporate slave for the rest of his life. It started to get more lousy when he stopped fucking around with girls his age. He partly blames it for his _mild_ porn addiction but then again he's really not in the mood to play. Hanbin doesn't know anything about the man behind bobbybabby's account, although he does reply to mentions, and some says he also replies to direct messages, Hanbin's never got the courage to try and ask about him. He thinks he'll overstep some boundaries and that's one of his biggest worries. He respects his anonymity more than anything else. 

"There's a sex video circulating around KKTs, have you seen it?" Chanwoo tells him at lunch. He usually eats with the guy because they share the class after lunch and it's more convenient. 

He hums, disinterested. Sex videos never actually piqued his interest, he doesn't know if it's filmed with consent or leaked. Hypocrisy has to be in place sometimes. It's one of his morality chart talking. "Who's the girl?" He still asks even though he wouldn't watch it, just so Chanwoo wouldn't get suspicious. The last thing he wants is to be exposed as a homosexual in a very heteronormative community. Not that he is, by the way. He's still not sure. 

Chanwoo laughs at him, shaking his head. "Oh you're in for a surprise, my guy." He wiggles his eyebrows. Then suddenly he's showing him a video on his phone and he has no choice but to watch it out of shock. It's a guy on guy kind of sex video. Like those he watches on Orgynizer, the lighting was dark and he can barely make out what's happening but he can still see two figures moving in the same rhythm, one on top of the other. It's a minute-long video and when it's done, Chanwoo visibly cringes. "Fucking disgusting, man. I heard they're from here. I have yet to know which department though, but I'll keep you posted." He scrunches his note and then downs a glass of water. 

Hanbin couldn't help but think about what would happen to them if they were identified. Would they get expelled? Crucified? It's not like they're not two consenting adults, unless it was some revenge porn. His thoughts were interrupted by a laugh on the booth beside them. Two guys sharing a smootie, the taller one shows something in the camera he's holding and the other laughs again, saying, "Fuck, that's so sick." Hanbin shivers at the word, and he starts thinking about where he heard that voice before. 

"These film majors are so loud whenever they're out, I swear to God I'm gonna beat their ass one day." Hanbin snorts at Chanwoo's statement, raising a brow. 

"Do you even know them?" 

"Junhoe and Jiwon? Yeah, they were my classmates back in high school." Chanwoo leans in and instructs him to come closer, he whispers, "There's a rumor that they were caught kissing in the 3rd floor bathroom but it was never proven so they weren't kicked out." 

Hanbin looks at the two boys again, he catches the taller one's fingers tapping on top of the other's hand, and he lets it stay there. He says something in his ear and he purses his lips as he listened. 

_Where have I seen those lips before?_

///////

The new video was reuploaded, just a few hours after deleting it. Hanbin was aware that what he's watching right now was a replay, and frankly, he doesn't care much. Although it's a bummer how he has no idea why bobbybabby deleted the previous one, but he'll just check his timeline later to find out. They're probably talking about it as of the moment. 

It was just like any other BobbyxJune video, entitled _Last night with June…_ because bobbybabby never does live shows and Hanbin was okay with that. He's okay with whatever he can get. The lighting this time was blue and green, he figures bobbybabby got a new dim light. The combination reflects on his skin and Hanbin watches closely as June trails kisses down his chest, his tongue flicking his nipple slowly as his hand strokes his cock at the same time. Hanbin has to squint because it was a little dark but he sees how he cums just in time, Bobby moans, it's loud and clear and that's when he realizes June's already in him. 

Thankfully, June turns on the lamp on the bedside table, and so he can finally make out their faces, still wearing masks but it never really bothered him before. He times the way June thrusts into Bobby with how he fucks on his fist, his stomach tightens every time Bobby whines, holding onto June's shoulders lightly as if telling him he's going too fast. 

_"You feel so hot inside. I'm going crazy."_

It amazes him how June could still say such thing as if they were fucking for the first time. June caresses his sides slowly, Hanbin watches him squirm to the touch, breathless, and panting, and so effortlessly beautiful. June suddenly raises both of his legs, until they could cling onto his shoulders, he's holding up his ankles, kissing it once before ramming into him harshly, and he's not stopping, not even when Bobby sounds like he's about to cry, so wrecked, so fucked. 

_"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ June chuckles. _"Especially when I do this. Fuck."_ He thrusts into him again deeply and he probably reaches something sensitive inside that has Bobby writhing, they stop when he squeezes June's wrist. Hanbin almost forgot about jerking off, his cock was too hard, too heavy in his palm but he's also too immersed in what he's watching that he feels like he could cum without even touching himself, just from his grip tightening and loosening. 

Bobby whispers in June's ear that nobody hears. They change positions and then it's Bobby on top of June, back arched as he fucks himself on his cock, his hand planted on June's stomach, the other stroking his cock. His lips were parted as he moans, and moans again, he doesn't stop until he was spurting cum on June's body, it's hard and it reaches June's neck. He wipes it with his thumb and then pushes it past June's lips, and it's so erotic Hanbin cums too, groaning as he milks himself empty. 

Bobby hides his face on the crook of June's neck, he's still fucking him and Bobby's still moaning, muffled cries on sweaty skin. 

_"I'll fill you up. And I'll fuck you with it. I'll fuck you with my cum."_

He watches June's cum drip down Bobby's ass, trickling down slowly and all he heard was deep moans and more of June's curses. 

Bobby lifts his head and kisses him on the lips, his tongue looks so little, so sweet. It goes down to his neck, June closes his eyes and faces the screen to give him more access, breathing through his mouth. There seems to be a glitch as it was cut funnily, moving on to Bobby murmuring something, probably a command to turn off the cameras, June opens his eyes. For a moment, Hanbin's breath hitches because that's when he felt like he was invading their personal space, their eyes meet. Bobby turns to face him too, eyes glossy and heavy-lidded, his cheek is squished on June's chest and then it was black. It ends. 

  
  


Hanbin couldn't sleep that night. Not when he found out the reason why the first video got deleted. It was a hot topic on Twitter, on _that_ side of Twitter, at least and as expected. 

June said a name, just as the video was about to end. That part where he thought it was cut weirdly, when Bobby was kissing June's neck, he moans a different name. Someone reuploaded a video of that part but deleted it again after much coaxing, out of respect for bobbybabby. June parts his mouth and says, _"Jiwon…"_ and Bobby didn't react at first until he stopped kissing him. And then after that was the part where he was murmuring something.

His Twitter timeline was saying a lot of different things. Like what if it was bobbybabby's real name? What if it was June's real boyfriend's name? What if bobbybabby would go on hiatus again until it dies down? Hanbin doesn't really know what to think about it except maybe worry. Because what if it really is bobbybabby's identity? Wouldn't that compromise his safety? One user brought up that the reason bobbybabby's only making videos with June now is because one of his past tops threatened to expose his identity, which is also the reason why he went on hiatus. Hanbin thinks that's too fucked up. If he was given the chance to fuck bobbybabby, he'd do anything not to ruin their relationship. Of course, it's _if_ and not _when._

It's 1AM when he realizes there's really no saving him. He's not about to sleep anytime soon, he's not even yawning. He wraps himself in his blanket and turns down the brightness of his phone, his heart almost jumps in his chest when he sees bobbybabby's name appearing on the timeline just because he liked something, a puppy artwork which was posted just now and he figures out he couldn't sleep too. He clicks on his profile, it's still the same except with more videos now. His finger slips, clicking on the message button and then he's on bobbybabby's dms, looking like a hopeful boy about to confess to his crush through social media. It's not like bobbybabby knows who he is…

@shitbi: _cant sleep?_

He wasn't really expecting a reply, but he's still anxious if he'll get one. A minute later, he does. He screams on his pillow and checks what it was. 

@bobbybabby: _?_

As if he felt guilty for sounding cold, there's another one. 

@bobbybabby: _Yeah how about you?_

@shitbi: _couldnt either coz i already slept in class a while ago what's ur excuse?_

@bobbybabby: _I think i remember your username_

Hanbin thinks he's digressing, because he didn't really want to say why. But he's still happy because that only means he still wants to talk to him more. 

@shitbi: _what?_

@bobbybabby: _You bought all my videos right?_

He blushes at that, biting on his lower lip. He's not even the one getting fucked on camera but he doesn't know why he's more embarrassed. Well, it's not like he wanted to be known as a watcher either. 

@shitbi: _that a bad thing?_

@bobbybabby: _Nope thanks for that btw ;)))_

_Also because it's unique are you bi?_

@shitbi: _honestly idk im still confused haha_

@bobbybabby: _Do you want to fuck me?_

If that didn't catch him off guard he doesn't know what will. He's not sure if he's genuinely asking or if he's just testing him. 

@shitbi: _duh ofc_

@bobbybabby: _Pretend i'm a girl_

_With boobs and vagina_

_And cute long hair_

_I'm not cross-dressing i'm really a girl_

_Do you still want to fuck me?_

@shitbi: _uh i guess?_

@bobbybabby: _Then that's your answer_

@shitbi: _gee tnx_

Bobby doesn't reply after that. Hanbin still couldn't sleep yet. He tries again. 

@shitbi: _hbu?_

@bobbybabby: _Never been attracted to girls before_

@shitbi: _oh so u gay gay_

@bobbybabby: _Hahaha you're funny_

@shitbi: _are u seriously laughing or is that sarcasm?_

@bobbybabby: _I laughed_

_Also i think i received your gifts thanks by the way_

@shitbi: _np u deserve it!_

@bobbybabby: _Did you watch the deleted video be honest_

His heart starts beating fast after reading that, nervous and conflicted. If he says no, Bobby might not believe it, he'll call him a liar and never talk to him again. If he says yes, Bobby might get mad and also never talk to him again. He really has no chance to win this. But at least he's gonna tell the truth?

@shitbi: _someone uploaded a cut but i paid for the reuploaded version sorry :(_

@bobbybabby: _Wanna know a secret?_

@shitbi: _u don't even know me_

@bobbybabby: _That's the fun of it_

_So do you?_

@shitbi: _ok ill tell u one about me 2 even if im boring and u might not be interested haha_

@bobbybabby: _It's my real name_

_Jiwon_

And to be honest, he didn't really know what to reply at that. Jiwon… Bobby's real name is Jiwon, and June said it on a video. He wonders if everyone who fucks him knows his real name or if it's just June. He had a hunch that they're actually together but there was never really any other evidence to back it up. It's most certainly not his business too.

@shibi: _wow thats… unexpected_

@bobbybabby: _And that's the reason why i couldn't sleep_

_I keep on thinking about people finding out about me_

@shitbi: _but why did u tell me?_

@bobbybabby: _Because it's 1am and i'm running out of good ideas to do so i'm doing the bad ones_

@shitbi: _i feel like u shouldnt trust me but i still feel good that u do_

@bobbybabby: _I don't trust you_

_I don't even know your name_

@shitbi: _its kim hanbin_

@bobbybabby: _Fake name_

@shitbi: _no search it up ill let u see my face_

It was definitely a bad idea too. But just like what Bobby said, it's 1AM and it's the best time to do stupid things. 

@shitbi: _did u leave me on read coz i was too ugly haha_

_?_

_?_

@bobbybabby: _I didn't expect your face to be like that_

@shitbi: _like what? ugly? haha_

@bobbybabby: _The opposite_

_You look hot_

@shitbi: _stop im gonna blush_

@bobbybabby: _I don't believe someone as hot as you would spend money on some whackass gay porn_

_You must be really lonely_

@shitbi: _maybe :(((_

_and ur porn isnt whackass its the best :)))_

@bobbybabby: _You're lying to me aren't you?_

@shitbi: _no wtf why would i?_

Bobby doesn't reply. 

@shitbi: _uh… do u want a selfie_

@bobbybabby: _Right now?_

@shitbi: _yeah ill do it_

@bobbybabby: _Describe your background first so i'll know it's recent_

Hanbin rolls his eyes at that, but he's got a stupid smile on his face. He looks around and starts describing his bedroom to Bobby.

@shitbi: _its pretty dark here right now_

_im gonna take a pic and youre probably gonna see the ceiling_

_im wearing a metallica shirt_

_im gonna use the camera option here so youll know its real ;))_

@bobbybabby: _Haha wow you really described shit_

@shitbi sends a photo

It's not actually mostly ceiling, but it's dark and the picture turned out to look like it's black&white, his hair was down and messy and his tongue was out because he doesn't want to smile, he'll feel awkward if he did. When he stares at the picture he sent again, he wants to delete it in an instant. His eyes were uneven from his lack of sleep and he felt embarrassed because of it. It doesn't help that Bobby's taking too long to reply, leaving him on read. 

@bobbybabby: _It's really you_

@shitbi: _yeah sorry about that haha_

@bobbybabby: _You're really hot_

@shitbi: _haha tnx_

@bobbybabby: _Will you get mad if i say i'm sleepy?_

@shitbi: _what? no ofc not im happy you took time to talk to me good night bobby_

@bobbybabby: _Good night hottie_

_***Hanbin!_

@shitbi: _haha i think im gonna sleep too can i delete my pic now?_

@bobbybabby: _Can i save it first?_

@shitbi: _uh sure_

@bobbybabby: _Done_

@shitbi removes a message

@bobbybabby: _Btw i had fun talking to you_

@shitbi: _i did too_

Even though he thinks Bobby never meant anything he said, he probably entertains a lot of messages and he probably says the same thing to them, Hanbin still feels like he's on cloud nine. He sleeps with a smile on his face that night.

///////

Hanbin thought it was a one time thing. 

Bobby hasn't posted a new video since the _Last night with June…_ fiasco and his timeline was starting to think he really went on hiatus, this time without a notice. 

However, and unbeknownst to his _fans_ , Bobby's just busy. He knows it because they've been talking. In the dms still. Hanbin couldn't even believe it himself. They've become a little close too and he feels like he's slowly getting to know more about Bobby, if all the things he said are true. 

@bobbybabby: _Can i talk to you?_

@shitbi: _yeah ofc_

He's actually working on a powerpoint presentation but it can wait. He'll pull an all-nighter if need be. 

@bobbybabby: _June's mad at me_

@shitbi: _did he say why?_

@bobbybabby: _Yeah it's because of me_

Part of what Bobby tells him is his relationship with June. Not explicitly though. All he knows is that June and Bobby have known each other for a long time. That's it. 

@shitbi: _what did u do?_

@bobbybabby: _I wanna quit Orgynizer_

Hanbin's brows furrowed at that. It doesn't make sense. He's popular, he earns well. If he does a mental math, it's about a million won every video. 

@shitbi: _he doesn't want you to quit?_

@bobbybabby: _The opposite_

_He wants me to quit now but i said i wanna post another video before leaving_

@shitbi: _can i know why you wanna quit?_

@bobbybabby: _I feel like people are out to get me after knowing my name_

@shitbi: _that sucks_

@bobbybabby: _Hey i wanna ask you something_

@shitbi: _uh yeah?_

@bobbybabby: _If i ask you to meet up would you do it?_

@shitbi: _WHAT_

_???_

@bobbybabby: _I told June i wanna upload one last video_

_And I kinda want you to be there_

He couldn't believe what he just read. He doesn't even know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Does Bobby mean he'll fuck him or is it a threesome? The only way he could know is if he'll reply. So he did. 

@shitbi: _wait wdym?_

@bobbybabby: _With June_

_He's fine with it_

_Are you?_

@shitbi: _i honestly don't know what to say while id love to be with u i get really conscious in front of a camera_

@bobbybabby: _I understand_

It ends there. Hanbin tries to compose another message, like he's desperate for it because it's Bobby and he's asking for a fuck. It's not like he's been dreaming about it (he is), it's not like he wants him (he certainly does). 

@bobbybabby: _Actually this is June_

@shitbi: _???_

@bobbybabby: _You've been talking to June the whole time_

There were only so little instances where he felt betrayed, the worsts one was probably when he tried to buy a mousepad online and was instead given a mousetrap. But nothing really comes close with this kind of betrayal, it's like God personally came down from heaven to tell him _sike!_ All those nights he spent talking to _"Bobby",_ all the laughters they shared, all the inside jokes they created, only to find out he was taking to June the whole time. He's actually fuming, and he never really gets angry that much. 

@shitbi: _fuck u_

@bobbybabby: _No but Jiwon knows_

_He knows about you_

@shitbi: _fuck u stop lying_

@bobbybabby: _I told him all about you_

_He knows what we're talking about_

_He reads your messages_

_It's just me who replies_

@shitbi: _why?_

@bobbybabby: _Can i talk to u using my account?_

_I don't want to say it here_

@shitbi: _u better have a good reason or i swear to god ill beat ur ass_

@bobbybabby removes a message

Hanbin waits for June's message, and for a minute he thought he was getting scammed again until it comes. 

@_koojunhoe: _This is June_

He didn't expect him to use his real account. If it's not, it looks legit. He even has his face as an icon, a full one without mask or anything covering him up. _So this is what he looks like._

@shitbi: _very brave_

@_koojunhoe: _My offer still stands_

_Meet up with us_

_I know you want to_

@shitbi: _what if i don't?_

@_koojunhoe: _You don't want to fuck Jiwon?_

_That's funny_

_Because you've been sending your selfies too much it makes me think you want him to jerk off to it_

@shitbi: _fuck u_

@_koojunhoe: _We're not gonna film it_

_And Jiwon's really quitting Orgynizer by the way_

_Those fuckers don't even pay him well_

@shitbi: _i don't wanna travel just for a fuck_

_you guys go to me_

@_koojunhoe: _No need_

_We're just around the corner_

June sends a picture of his ID, and Hanbin was shocked to find out he's from the same university as him. It's surprising to know that someone he used to watch religiously just breathes close to him. He wonders how many times had they crossed paths.

_Koo Junhoe, Film Major_

_Fuck._

@_koojunhoe: _Friday, 5PM_

_Our place_

_I'll fetch you outside the uni_

@shitbi: _does bobby want me?_

@_koojunhoe: _He's been dying to meet you ;)))_

It was a really bad decision to go through with it. All for someone he doesn't even know that much. And on top of that, he thinks he got catfished, or somewhat catfished. But at least he was getting something out of it, that's what he tells to himself. Besides, who the fuck would send their identity just like that? Maybe they're legit. Maybe he's really going to fuck bobbybabby. 

///////

There was a strong urge to smoke as he was waiting for Junhoe—June's real name—to come that Friday afternoon. He just finished his classes, he was supposed to hang out at a pool bar with his friends until he remembers about their conversation. He's actually 30 minutes late, but it's been an hour and Junhoe's still a no-show and he's starting to get anxious. 

Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, he fishes for something in his pocket to fidget with. Not his phone because the battery's running low and he needs it to call a cab for later. Just as he was about to message Junhoe again, a car pulls up in front of him. The window rolls down, Junhoe lowers his head and smiles at him. He tips his head as a gesture for him to come in. Hanbin looks around first to check if someone saw him before finally getting in. 

The strong smell of perfume was making him sick, he leans his head on the window and puts a finger just below his nose to discreetly cover it. Junhoe chuckles at that. 

"We normally shoot videos in a hotel if it's a new partner but since it's just us, I'll take you to our apartment." 

"Wait, what do you mean _we?_ Like you're the one filming it whenever bobbybabby gets fucked?" 

Junhoe faces him and squints his eyes, he nods though and Hanbin finds himself squinting back. "It's not a big deal, Hanbin. Some people actually gets off from being filmed." The side of his lips rise and then he's facing front again. 

"You didn't answer my question before." 

"What question?"

"Why me?" Junhoe sighs, the kind that feels too heavy even for him. 

"Listen, Hanbin." He parks in front of an apartment complex, not turning to him and eyes still focused in front. "I like Jiwon. I've probably liked him since high school. I don't know if he likes me, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." He pauses, as if it was hard to admit that there's a possiblity Jiwon really might not like him back. "He's a little—he gets bored easily. And I need to come up with shit so he won't leave me, do you get it?" 

"That sounds like manipulation to me." He shrugs. 

Junhoe rolls his eyes. "Of course, how would you understand." He doesn't explain more but Hanbin can see the worry in his eyes. 

"If he gets bored easily, he should've thrown you out." He says, watching a frown form on Junhoe's face. 

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to avoid." He gets out of the car. Hanbin follows suit. 

To put it simply, Junhoe wants to bring new things on the table for the sake of their relationship without actually having a real relationship. 

But the way Hanbin sees it, Jiwon just likes to be chased. And Junhoe's been chasing him for a long time. He wonders when they will get tired of it. There's only so much a man can do for love. Junhoe can't run after him all his life. Jiwon can't run away from him forever. How in the hell did he get in the middle of it? 

They live on the fourth floor. With only the two of them inside the elevator, Hanbin felt claustrophobic. He sees Junhoe cross his arms on their reflection, he's sighing as he straightens his back. There's tension and it's thick. 

"I'm really—"

"We're here." 

He forgets what he was about to say when Junhoe opens the door and he almost wants to back out when he pulls him inside and closes it from behind, hearing the click of a lock so no one would disturb them. They both head to where the bedroom is. It's funny because he's never been there before, but the place feels oddly familiar. He knows it's because it's the same one he always sees in bobbybabby's videos. 

Junhoe takes off his shoes and sits on the edge of the bed. Hanbin stays standing on the other side. When he was about to speak again, the door to the bathroom opens and reveals bobbybabby—Jiwon, wearing matching pyjamas while drying his hair with a towel. 

Hanbin forgets how to breathe. It's the first time seeing him without a mask on. And God, he looks just as beautiful. His skin was glowing under the orange dim lights, his lips plump and pink, and he looks so soft and little even though he's most likely taller than him. Their eyes meet and it's the same intense gaze he always sees on the screen, except it was real this time and Hanbin has to strongly refrain himself from saying out loud that he looks _fucking handsome._

Junhoe pulls at his hand, and Jiwon turns away from him to face the other, letting himself be pulled down on the bed. 

"It's Hanbin. What do you think?" 

Jiwon looks at him again, his mouth goes slack this time, as if he wants to say something but decides against it and Jiwon purses his lips at his actions. "Come here. I wanna look at you." He taps the space beside him and Hanbin hesitantly walks towards them. Jiwon's suddenly in between them, so close and he can clearly see that there's really no flaw on him, not a single one, no matter how hard he stares. 

Jiwon cups his face, and it burns on his skin like he's branding him, Hanbin thought he was on fire. A lump stuck on his throat that wouldn't budge every time he feels just as much as Jiwon's breath on his face. "Are you okay with this?" 

"Y-yeah…" he stutters, gulping twice. 

"Are you going to be okay with whatever we're gonna do later?" 

"Yes."

"If by any chance, you want out, just say the word _stop._ We're not gonna be mad." Jiwon whispers. 

Hanbin already decided that he's never going to say it. Not when Jiwon touches him like this, not when Jiwon's inching closer to taste his lips. 

"Take off your clothes." He turns to Junhoe. "Both of you."

If anything, he felt a little insecure because Junhoe obviously has nicer body than him. He's taller and his muscles are more defined, he's also definitely more good-looking, why else would Jiwon stick with him if he's ugly, anyway? He thought they were just instructed to take off their shirts, but then Junhoe was unzipping pants, pulling it down to his ankles together with his boxers until he was completely naked. And well, it's not like he hasn't _seen_ him, but he's definitely bigger too… now that he's staring at it in person. Jiwon turns to face him just after Junhoe settled on his side, littering kisses on his neck and shoulders, he's giving him a gaze that looks like he's pleading and Hanbin couldn't waste any more time. He pulls his pants down too, embarrassed that he's already rock hard even though nothing's really happening yet.

"Which one of you is gonna fuck me?" Jiwon asks, unbuttoning his top. Junhoe places a hand over his fingers to stop him from going all the way, shaking his head. 

"Let me do it." He says, pertaining to the buttons on Jiwon's top. "And it's the both of us, Jiwon. Hanbin and I are gonna fuck you." 

If it was all about honesty, Hanbin thinks he's a pretty decent kisser. He knows what makes girls moan, how much pressure it'll take for them to be a panting mess underneath him, or how much tongue one can take before it gets too messy. He enjoys kissing, very much so that a makeout session could go for hours without even removing one's clothes. But nothing had ever prepared him for when Jiwon finally claims his lips, and he tastes of fruits and all things sweet, he tastes like fire, it spreads on his tongue and burns on his throat. He kisses like he's hungry, and Hanbin has to open his eyes to confirm that this was real. He sees Junhoe popping open the buttons of Jiwon's top, lips trailing on every bare skin, stopping to flick his tongue on a nipple. Jiwon moans in his mouth, Hanbin closes his eyes. 

It felt like they've been kissing for a whole hour and when Jiwon pulls away to catch his breath, he rests his head on his shoulder, and he's already naked. Junhoe's pumping his shaft to hardness, Hanbin can feel Jiwon's hot breath on his skin, his whimpers going straight to his ear. 

"Ahhh June…" He feels a scratch on his back and when he looks down to find out what Junhoe's doing, he sees him circling the pad of his thumb on the head of Jiwon's dick. 

Hanbin feels like he wasn't doing enough, but he's still worried about boundaries and he's fine with Jiwon making him an anchor for when he couldn't take it. Because Jiwon sounds so good, it's driving him crazy. 

"On your hands and knees Jiwon. I'm gonna fuck you." Hanbin watches as Jiwon complies, positioning himself in the middle of the bed with his head down. "And Hanbin's gonna fuck your mouth." Junhoe looks at him, his eyes are sharp and dark, he's pumping his dick before rolling a condom over it, pouring lube and then massaging Jiwon's ass with the same liquid. Jiwon raises his head and their eyes meet, he opens his mouth and lets his tongue rest on his plump bottom lip and Hanbin thinks there's no video on the internet that could top this. Jiwon looks at him like he wants to be wrecked. 

He's holding the base of his dick, and he teases by only tapping the head on Jiwon's tongue. It's warm and when he lifts it up, a string of saliva connects to it. Jiwon's starting to drool from his mouth being open too much and that's when he finally settles his cock in. His lips immediately wraps around him as he takes him inch by glorifying inch, Hanbin grips on his hair and starts thrusting, Jiwon doesn't avert his gaze. He hums and it sends an intense electrifying feeling on his stomach that he almost felt like cumming, tightening his grip on his hair and moaning loudly. He hears a growl on the other side and that's when he realized, Junhoe's already fucking him too. Both of them, on each end of Jiwon's body, until Jiwon was shivering and he feels a sticky liquid hitting his thigh. He already came. 

Hanbin moves faster, he feels a little bit of teeth scraping the underside of his dick and he's suddenly cursing as he unloads down Jiwon's throat, still fucking shallowly. Jiwon lets his cock go with a pop, the head red and still leaking. The other's mouth are swollen though, he reaches for Junhoe's wrist from behind him and squeezes it weakly. Junhoe stops. 

"I want you inside me." Jiwon says, barely above a whisper. "Hanbin, please." 

But then again, Hanbin would never say no to him. It didn't cross his mind. And so he nods and lets Jiwon settle above him, with Junhoe throwing a packet of condom and he puts it on with trembling hands. They're sitting as he positions his cock on his ass, Jiwon slowly sits on it. Hanbin has to keep his eyes shut when his heat swallows him to oblivion, and then he's moving. 

"Fuck." 

One arm hooks over the back of his neck, the other he sees is reaching for Junhoe. 

Jiwon's looking straight at him, but his eyes are telling a different story, like he's searching for something that wasn't there, but he opens his mouth to moan his name. 

"June… " He calls. "June, June, fuck—ahh."

"I'm here." Junhoe plants a soft kiss on top of his ear, they're all so close together that Hanbin can feel Junhoe's body on the back of his palm holding Jiwon's waist. 

"I can take it. I can take it, come on." Jiwon whines, his movements become slow but every time he goes down, his lips part to release the most beautiful noises Hanbin has ever heard. 

"It's fine, Jiwon. It's fine." Junhoe's still kissing on his shoulder, as if he was soothing him. His hand slips past his underarm and then he's tweaking his nipple in between his fingers. 

"What...what does he want?" Hanbin asks tentatively, biting his lower lip when Jiwon clenches. 

Junhoe lifts his head slowly to look at him, but his lips are still connected on Jiwon's skin. "He wants me to fuck him too." 

"Shit, while I'm in?" Junhoe nods, now sucking marks on his neck. 

Jiwon's nails start scratching on his back, his cock is so hard and still on his stomach, eyes shut tight.

"June, please. Please, fuck me. Please. I want you." He opens his eyes then, and despite them being glazed with lust, Hanbin sees that every time he stares at Junhoe, it looks like he's found what he's looking for. He's not searching anymore. 

Junhoe seems hesitant at first. Hanbin wonders if he's seen that way Jiwon looks at him, and if that's what made him agree. He's slow when he eases up inside, Jiwon gasps as he breaches him, and Hanbin curses because it's so fucking tight and hot and he feels like he'll combust in seconds. 

Junhoe connects his lips on Jiwon's shoulder, Hanbin connects his on the other one. And then they're alternating on who gets to move until it's Jiwon riding two cocks at once. 

"Ahh shit." Hanbin moans, biting on Jiwon's shoulder. His back stings from all the scratching and his cock throbs inside him as he cums, it's even worse with Junhoe brushing past his as he moves to chase his own orgasm. He reaches for Jiwon's dick in between them, only to find out that Junhoe's already stroking him, but he still clamps his fist over him and then it's Jiwon fucking both of their fists as he is on both of their cocks. 

"Make a mess for us, Jiwon. Cum again." Junhoe whispers. 

"You can do it, right? Like how you can take Hanbin's cock and mine. So good. So fucking amazing." 

Jiwon screams when he cums, and it reaches Hanbin's chin, he wipes it off lets it sit on his tongue. Jiwon smiles at him and kisses him on the lips. Junhoe curses from behind and he feels him coming too, hands flat on Jiwon's stomach. They part and he watches him kiss Junhoe's lips too, it looks different and Hanbin realizes that maybe it's because they're in love. Jiwon's smiling into the kiss before Junhoe sucks on his tongue, brushing his fringe off his forehead and wiping his sweat. 

  
  


Hanbin asked to use the bathroom after their tryst, when he comes back, Junhoe is done cleaning Jiwon up and half of his body's already wrapped in a blanket, sleeping soundly. Junhoe's watching him like he's fascinated by the way his chest goes up and down every time he breathes. Hanbin sits quietly on the edge of the bed. 

Junhoe plants a kiss on Jiwon's knuckles, closing his eyes and then putting his hand down to let it settle on his stomach, but still holding it.

"You don't like him, Junhoe." He says, eyes focused on Jiwon too, and how he looks so peaceful like this. Like no one's ever going to hurt him. "You're in love with him." 

And he can see it with the way Junhoe kisses all the marks he made on Jiwon's skin, with the way he stares at him whenever he talks, like no one else exists except Jiwon, or even with the way he closes his eyes every time they kiss, when it seems like it's the last one they'll ever share. Hanbin can see it cleary, the yearning, the longing, or how much Junhoe wants to stop the chase and just wrap him in his arms until he forgets thinking about running away, until he's the only one enough for him. 

"He's not in love with me." Junhoe smoothens the lines on Jiwon's forehead with the tip of his finger. 

"Does it really matter?" Hanbin asks, even though he knows full well Junhoe is wrong. 

Because it took him one glance, two glances to understand that Jiwon will never be his, to accept that he's only meant to taste his lips and not spend his life beside him. 

Junhoe removes his hand off Jiwon's, and the other whines his name in protest, murmuring _June_ with forehead creased.

"No." Junhoe answers, and then there's a ghost of a smile on his face like he remembered something precious, slipping his fingers back in between Jiwon's. As if he's got a magic touch, Jiwon hums and he looks calm again.

Hanbin finds himself smiling as well, turning his face away from Jiwon to look at Junhoe when he says, "I think he's in love with me too."


	2. Permanent Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jiwon is fortunate enough to have two gorgeous men take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Jiwon's POV! Just a little something for Kinktober!

He was trying to find a way to make Junhoe admit he was jealous. 

Jiwon was watching his old porn videos when he realized he was in constant need of validation, especially from the man who always filmed him without question. Junhoe had confessed to him months ago, said he was in love with him for years, and Jiwon believed him, said he was too but he wasn't sure since when. 

The thing that bothers him is that the other showed very little reaction every time he would bring up past flings, or those who had fucked him in videos, in front of him while he films. He would look at him with his bored eyes, nonchalantly nodding as if he was the most uninteresting lecturer at school.

Jiwon wondered if Junhoe felt too secure with their relationship, if he was never worried because he knows he'll always come to him in the end. While it was nice on Junhoe's part, Jiwon figured he liked being explicitly shown that he was wanted. He figured the only way for that to happen is for Junhoe to own him completely, just every once in a while, not always. 

So he had come up with a plan that would make Junhoe flip, to break him out of his character, even just for a split second. And because he admits he was a little bit childish, it includes the person he told him he liked to fuck the most.

Kim Hanbin. 

///////

"Who do you keep on texting?" Junhoe asks him while he was picking meat for groceries, something he'll cook later for dinner. Jiwon smiles at his phone before lifting his head to answer, deliberately ignoring him for a good minute.

"Hanbin," he says, waiting for his reaction. 

Junhoe doesn't show anything on his face. He keeps on reading the tag at the back of the seasoning package and Jiwon frowns. "What are you guys texting about?" The other adds.

He shrugs, "Sex." 

"This early?" 

"Yeah. I told him I wanna ride him until he cries." 

Junhoe stares at him for a moment and then back down on the cart, "Well, what'd he say?" 

Jiwon pouts, "Said he needed your permission first, would you let us?"

"If you want." 

Jiwon shakes his head, "Do you want him to fuck me? We could set up a threesome again like last time." 

Junhoe adds another useless product on the cart, "Whatever you want is fine, Jiwon." 

"Yeah, but what do  _ you _ want?" 

"Whatever you want," he repeats. 

Jiwon rolls his eyes, "I'll tell him to stop by later, then." 

He doesn't get any reply after, just Junhoe pushing the cart further away from him. He bites his lip. Maybe this was a good idea. 

  
  
  
  


"June… ahhh… stop," he tries to squirm away from him when the latter keeps on attacking his neck, hand pressing his shoulder down the mattress while he sucks purple marks on his skin that he might have to cover later. 

Junhoe kisses him still, lips moving slowly that has him buckling his knees. He parts his mouth to moan and covers it immediately because of how loud he thought he was being. Junhoe chuckles, traveling upwards to the shell of his ears, biting his lobe and then running his tongue on his jawline. "Why? You don't like it?" 

He cards his fingers through his unruly hair, pulling at the strands to make him stop, "Hanbin's gonna be here soon." 

"Hmm, yeah? So what?" 

"I want him to fuck me, not you." Junhoe does stop at that, stilling for a moment and then pulling away. Jiwon fixes his state, not looking at him. He refrains himself from smiling when Junhoe clears his throat after a scoff, obviously annoyed. 

The doorbell rings and he scrambles to get up and take it. Junhoe was following him closely behind. 

Hanbin knows exactly what he's come here for, Jiwon had briefed him perfectly. The other had said he wanted to see more emotions from Junhoe too besides the sulky, brooding boy he met last time. 

After their  _ tryst, _ Jiwon had found more interest in Hanbin than he thought he would. They'd hang out together at school and would talk about Jiwon's past job like it was nothing special, just something he used to know about him. Hanbin was comfortable to be with, and he wasn't very prejudiced either. Jiwon liked that the most about him. 

"Brought you a gift," Hanbin says, wiggling the box without any indication of what's inside. Jiwon thanks him by kissing his cheek. 

"I wonder what this could be," he asks, casually looking at Junhoe who's raising his eyebrow at him. Jiwon smiles, opening the box with one hand. His eyes brighten as he gasps, stilling for a moment and then lifting his head to face Hanbin. "It's beautiful. It's really for me?" 

"You said you wanted to try it," Hanbin shrugs, hands in his pocket. 

Jiwon walks closer to him and kisses him on the lips, thankful. Hanbin takes out one hand to pull his nape and deepens the kiss, running his tongue on the seams of his lips. He's gotten better at this. 

He smiles on the side of his mouth when they part, eyeing the box with Hanbin's gift once again. It's a pair of black nipple clamps, with a chain dangling in the middle. It wasn't the usual design, Hanbin had picked the one where it looks like there are two flower petals covering his nipples. Jiwon swallows at the thought of them on him, as he fingers the chain and wonders what Junhoe will do if he sees it on his body, hanging down to his stomach. 

"I'm going to sit this one out. You guys have fun." 

He turns his head instantly to Junhoe's direction, brows furrowed with his lips almost forming a pout. "June…" 

"I'm just not in the mood," Junhoe says. 

"Can't you watch? I don't want you to leave," he sees Junhoe sigh in resignation, nodding. 

"Fine. Yeah, sure. Let me watch." 

He purses his lips and smiles, winking at Hanbin when Junhoe turns his back to sit on the couch facing the bed, where he would get a good view of what will happen, of what they will do.

"Why don't you put this on me?" He tells Hanbin with pleading eyes, slowly scooting over the bed. 

"Take your clothes off and I will," Jiwon does as he was told, hurriedly discarding his clothes until he's stark naked on the bed, meeting Hanbin's gaze through heavy-lidded eyes. He keeps his knees together as if shy, hands over his head, watching Hanbin undress in front him with hungry stares. 

The waiting stops when Hanbin spreads his legs apart, placing a kiss on his knee, fingers traveling from his thigh to his groin. His nails weren't exactly long, but Jiwon still whines when he drags them across his stomach, the dullness tickling him when he flicks on one nipple teasingly. Jiwon writhes on the bed, hands unconsciously looking for something to hold, someone… his eyes meet Junhoe's intense gaze on the couch, watching him get undone without him. He matches his intensity with his gaze too, except with more pleadings. 

Jiwon parts his lips and calls his name, "June…" he nods on the space beside him, gasping when he feels Hanbin's tongue wetting his nipple until it's hard, spit-slicked, and red. He wants Junhoe to see him closely, he wants to feel his presence beside him. "Tie me up." 

And even though he said he was only there to watch, Junhoe doesn't waste his time when he opens the drawers to retrieve the ropes, tying both of his wrists to the headboard. He tugs on it and asks if it hurts. Jiwon shakes his head and tells him it's perfect.

"Stay here," he whispers. 

The side of the bed dips and Junhoe was already seated beside him. He wishes he'd eat his words and touch him too. 

Jiwon arches his back beneath Hanbin when the latter flicks his nipple fervently with his tongue, sucking, and nipping as he revels on how sensitive Jiwon becomes, cock hard and leaking on his stomach, Hanbin tugs it with his other hand. 

Jiwon likes it even more that he's restrained, his head constantly bumps on Junhoe's thighs and he purposely thrashes on the bed to get his attention. Hanbin was really good with his tongue, and knows once he runs them along the length of his cock, he wouldn't be able to last long. 

"Should we use my gift?" Hanbin whispers in his ear, slipping his other nipple in between his fingers and pulling it up with a light pinch. Jiwon whines, asking for a kiss. Hanbin gives him what he wants, exploring his mouth with his tongue like he was looking for every warmth he could find. It was messy and sweet and Jiwon figured it was one of the best kisses Hanbin had given him.

He nods. He sees Hanbin ask for Junhoe's assistance. Junhoe retrieves it but instead of giving it to Hanbin, he says, "I'll do it," holding the clamps in his hand by the chains. 

Jiwon bites his lip, Hanbin watches and lets him. 

The first one was secured nicely, a little uncomfortable at the beginning but it subsided after a while. The second one made him jolt, his knees trembling, and Junhoe doesn't wait to ask him if he was alright before he tightens them with a stern look. Jiwon inhales sharply, welcoming the throbbing pain, quickly replaced by arousal when he feels Hanbin circle his tongue on the head of his cock, once, twice, tracing the vein on the underside and dragging his bottom lip on the shaft. His toes curl and that's when the begging starts. 

"June… Junhoe… it hurts," he says with tears pricking the side of his eyes. Junhoe places a kiss on his eyelid, his finger traces the outline of the petal covering his nipple and then traveling down to touch the chain connecting them, tugging it lightly, Jiwon sobs. It was a good kind of hurt. He felt like losing his mind. "Fu-uck."

"Does it?" Junhoe asks rhetorically, pressing on the petal enough to make him shout, opening his eyes in shock. He tugs on his tied wrist and tries to get away, shaking his head like it would break. Junhoe shushes him and tells him he won't do it again. Jiwon wants him to do it again. 

He finds it hard which sensation to focus more on. Hanbin's twisting his hand skillfully with every stroke of his cock, lips warming up on the head and then inching down to swallow his girth up to the base. 

"Hah… Hanbin, please, please… God, wanna cum… I wanna cum." 

Hanbin pulls his cock out of his mouth and chuckles before licking the side slowly, pressing his tongue on the soft spot beneath the head. He pins his hips down to make him stop moving, Jiwon wants to tear his hair out of frustration. 

"Do we have extra ropes? We should tie your feet too because you keep on kicking me," Hanbin mumbles against his skin. 

"I'm sorry," Jiwon exhales, "Please, I'll be good. Just make me cum." 

He focuses instead on Junhoe's thighs, nudging his head on it as he becomes a mewling mess when Hanbin sucks him off properly. He sees Junhoe's cock straining against his shorts, and he wants it in his mouth. He wants every part of him filled and fucked until he couldn't think anymore. 

"Junhoe," he calls once again. "Want your cock in my mouth, please." 

Junhoe cups his cheek, rough palms rubbing spotless skin, he almost purred. He feels a hand tug in his hair, pulling his head down. "You can't be satisfied with one?" 

Jiwon shakes his head, "Want you too."

"Hanbin's not enough for you?" 

"Want you both," he winces in pain when he feels Hanbin touch one of his clamped nipples. 

Junhoe doesn't do anything, he just stares at him and watches. Hanbin presses his tongue on the slit, wrapping his lips around the head and then humming. Jiwon shakes and cums without a warning, voice breaking as he shouts Hanbin's name, the latter holding his quivering stomach down in place. Hanbin licks his head again in all its sensitivity. 

"No, no, Hanbin," he feels a finger poking in his ass, and he gasps when he finally inserts one, spitting on his finger and fucking it in him because he didn't bother to get a lube. Jiwon feels a searing pain on his chest, and when he looks down, he sees Junhoe playing with the chain, twirling his fingers around it. He cries and wonders which name he'll call this time. 

"I want to see you cum like this, Jiwon," Hanbin says, preparing to insert another finger. 

"I can't. Can't do it. Please touch me." 

"You can do it for me," he crooks his fingers and angled it nicely to nudge on his prostate, lips sucking lightly on his inner thighs. 

"Don't mark him," Junhoe snarls, voice sharp and eyes dark.

"And if I do?" Hanbin challenges, flicking his tongue in slow circles, and then sinking his teeth. Jiwon tugs on the ropes again, sobbing, blabbering nonsense.

"Hanbin, H-hanbin!" He suckles on his head just as he was adding another finger, pressing firmly and then retreating. Jiwon tries to fuck back, moving his hips positively. He cums in jerky rhythms, shorter than last time with two streaks hitting Hanbin in the face. 

Before he could even catch his breath he feels Junhoe's cock teasing on his lips. He's already naked. His hair was pulled harshly as Junhoe sinks his cock into his mouth, nudging the head on the inside of his cheek with soft grunts. He closes his eyes and teases the slit with his tongue. He feels the other side of the bed dip, Hanbin's hand carefully removing the clamps. He shivers when the cold air hits his abused nipples, still throbbing in pain. He takes his time in removing the ropes though. He almost protests wondering what Junhoe will say but the other was silent so Jiwon hums, it burned a little from all the tugging. 

Hanbin kisses the side of his neck, and he reaches for his hard cock to stroke him while his mouth is full of Junhoe, letting the other use him however he likes. 

"You know exactly what to do next, such a good boy," Hanbin whispers against his skin, groaning in his ear every time he tightens his hand around him, every time Junhoe threatens to push his cock all the way. 

It slips out of his mouth and Jiwon chases to take it back in, opening up wider, Junhoe laughs at him mockingly, and somehow, it makes him want to tell him to spit on his face. 

Hanbin moans in his ear and tells him he was close so needed to move faster, he rubs his thumb on the slit and presses firmly, letting him go when Hanbin bites on his shoulder, coming on his thighs and dirtying him up with his fluids. 

Junhoe pulls out of his mouth and slaps his face with his dick. He closes his eyes in an instant, and soon after, he feels another cock on the other side of his cheek. He wonders how Hanbin could go again right after coming, as he lies down on his back on the mattress, holding both cocks in his hands and alternating them into his mouth. He whimpers quietly when their fingers find purchase on his nipples, wetting them with spit and then rubbing it in circles that has him squirming. 

He looks up at them, wide-eyed, and all of a sudden, Junhoe was holding Hanbin's face in his hand and kissing him deeply, with their tongues battling it out. Jiwon didn't think he'd ever see it happen, but they looked so good, so hot together. He hears Hanbin moan through the kiss and he's gone, coming with just a few drops left on his stomach. 

Junhoe comes on his cheek, hot and thick, and it dribbles down to his chin then to his neck, Hanbin follows suit, tapping it down to his chest, wincing when he accidentally hits his sensitive nipple. 

He feels filthy. He likes it. 

He passes out before he could say anything though, body giving out, sticky with all their cum, bruised with all their kisses. 

///////

He wakes up after an hour, with fresh clothes, and he notices new bedsheets too. Junhoe was beside him, watching him gain his consciousness. 

"Where's Hanbin?" He asks, voice still weak, rough from all the fucking. 

Junhoe narrows his eyes, "You're really asking about him the moment you wake up?" 

Jiwon snorts, "Well, he's not here." 

The other rolls his eyes, "He went home already, said he needed to do something for school. He helped clean you up, though. I told him to wipe his own cum."

"Awww, I'm so lucky I got two hot dudes taking care of me." 

"One," Junhoe tells him sternly.

He nods against the pillow, smiling sheepishly, and then lifts his finger to  _ uncrease _ Junhoe's forehead. Junhoe catches it and puts it down, clicking his tongue in disapproval. He stares at his wrist, red and aching, Jiwon feels goosebumps breaking on his skin when he places a kiss on top of it, softly, to soothe. 

"You're so hot when you kissed Hanbin," he tells him honestly, and Junhoe rolls his eyes. 

"I knew what you were trying to do," Junhoe claims, glaring at him when he laughs. 

"I'm sore," he deflects, pouting. 

Junhoe pulls the blanket over his shoulders to cover him, "You should sleep again." 

He closes his eyes, asking for a hug that Junhoe gives immediately, "Were you jealous?" 

"Maybe." 

Jiwon hums against his chest, drowning in his scent and how comfortable he feels, "I thought you were gonna punch him when he gave me a hickey." 

"Didn't wanna waste a pretty face." 

Jiwon suddenly feels good about everything. He feels secure too, knowing he could push Junhoe's buttons and not have him get angry that easily. 

"I love you," he hopes it was enough for Junhoe to hear. 

There's a different kind of warmth surrounding him this time, a kiss on the crown of his head, a kiss on his throat, and an even tighter hug. 

"Finally," Junhoe whispers. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also, I got a new twt acc but with the same username so if we were mutuals before, feel free to follow me again hehehe: [@bootleglies](https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies)


End file.
